


[Podfic] black, white, lemon, or lime by deeppainpizza

by taikodragon



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: “I can’t believe you keep these next to your bed,” Bunny says once Kotetsu makes it up the stairs, and he pauses his train of thought. For a half-second, he wonders if there’s anything incriminating kept on his bookshelf – and if he did leave anything, it should have been pretty well buried, so how far did Bunny dig? – but once he’s closer, he peeks over Bunny’s shoulder and sees a familiar blue spandex suit.“Hey! That’s me!”Bunny’s sprawled on his bed on his stomach, still undressed, magazine spread open on the pillow. “Don’t tell me you reread your old interviews before bed. Is that why you keep them so close?”
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] black, white, lemon, or lime by deeppainpizza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [black, white, lemon, or lime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715521) by [deeppainpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppainpizza/pseuds/deeppainpizza). 



> This is my first Taibani podfic, which seems a crime, so my voices don't feel solid for these two characters yet. For that I apologize, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Thank you to [deeppainpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppainpizza/pseuds/deeppainpizza) for letting me podfic this fic and please check out their other works!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ERxDt1K)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/G94KhwGjXhQ)
  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [12.5mb/00:12:59]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/suzw0mlocixgr4m/black%252C_white%252C_lemon%252C_or_lime_by_deeppainpizza_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)



**Author's Note:**

> [[Podfic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods/status/1315875283170336768?s=19)]
> 
> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
